1. Field of Disclosure
The subject matter described herein relates to a backlight assembly and a display apparatus having the backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus, such as a liquid crystal display or an electrophoretic display, includes a liquid crystal display panel or an electrophoretic display panel to display an image. However, since the liquid crystal display panel or the electrophoretic display panel is not self-emissive, the display apparatus requires a backlight assembly to supply the liquid crystal display panel or the electrophoretic display panel with light.
The backlight assembly includes a plurality of light sources. In some applications, the backlight assembly includes a light emitting diode as the light source, which has properties such as low power consumption, lightweight, and slimness when compared to a cold cathode fluorescent lamp.